Miedo
by Marqui
Summary: Romano se percata de que Antonio no es quien demuestra ser, con sólo ver su mirada y sonrisa...


**Miedo (Lovino x Antonio)**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a un genio: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

Sentí una felicidad infinita la primera vez que vi su rostro transmitiendo una sonrisa cálida, extraña, con dulzura… Nunca lo admití, pero fue algo muy preciado. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo noté que esa transmisión es un simple maquillaje…

Siempre me pregunté por qué era así… ¿Qué le habrían hecho para que esté así? Su sonrisa encantadora embellecía su rostro, iluminando la oscuridad de los días, todo parecía feliz. Sin embargo, en sus ojos, un dolor lejano se divisaba, un dolor lejano que estaba en el presente, y venía arrastrándolo desde el pasado… Un mar seco de lágrimas, un suelo agrietado, una fría caverna, suspiros de rencor.

Su mirar estaba sin brillo, pálido; pintaba el mundo de tristeza, de soledad y violencia. Un ahogo que parecía ocultarse detrás de una mueca, simulaba alegría… Pero no… Sé que no es alegría… Simplemente estaba fingiendo… Pude ver su soberbia, su rencor, lo vi sufriendo, lo vi llorar en el fondo de su ser. Sus ojos son como un libro… Pero prefiero callar.

* * *

-¡Romano! Tenemos buena cosecha este año, ¡Eh! ¡Ala, hombre, vamos, despierta, perezoso!- _Tu voz sonaba alegre aquella mañana, pero los altibajos la frecuentaban… Sólo atiné a mirarte a través de mis pestañas que abrían lentamente el telón a la función del día…Soy un idiota cobarde que no puede hablar… Quería preguntarte qué te pasaba… ¿Por qué estabas así? Me di vuelta acompañando el movimiento con un gruñido y me hice el dormido. _

-¡Ah… Romano…. No seas así, hombre! Sé que en el fondo quieres venir~ - _Tu voz ahora era melodiosa y tu traviesa mano jugaba con mi zona prohibida…. _

-¡No me toques, imbécil! – _Te regalé un cabezazo con todo mi amor…Como otros tantos…_

-¡Aaah! ¡Lo sabía, no estabas dormido! Aunque nunca entenderé porqué te pones así cuando toco ese mechón gracioso de tu pelo…

- Si sigues tocándolo te daré otro cabezazo _-… Pero… ¿Cómo explicártelo? Simplemente te reirías de mí: Me siento a gusto con ese gesto de amor, pero de pronto miro tu rostro… Esa sonrisa ahora se torna siniestra, tus ojos emanan furia camuflada en risas y palabras agradables… Me das miedo Antonio. ¿Nadie más ve lo que yo? _

* * *

Era la madrugada del viernes y lo veía dormitar en su lecho. Cuando duerme parece mostrarse como es: Serio, algo lo tiene angustiado, sueña que lo hieren… Lo sé.

_Tú, extraño ser… A veces niño, a veces adulto… A veces humano, a veces demonio… ¿Qué quieres de mi?...¿Por qué no puedo alejarme?... _

_Haces demasiadas cosas por mí, siempre aluciné que eran por amor, que correspondías al cariño infinito que siento por ti. Pero al ver tu mirada y tu siniestra sonrisa, la oscuridad penetra en mi mente y te quita la máscara. _

_Siempre lo prefieres a Feliciano. Siento celos, a veces ganas de estallar en un llanto inquebrantable, otras veces siento ganas de decirte las cosas de frente… Necesitas ayuda, necesito que estés bien… _

Su cabeza giró repentinamente hacia mí sobre la pomposa almohada. Aquellos ojos verdes se prendieron como una candela en la oscuridad y su voz, aguda como el viento, rompió el silencio:

-¡Romano! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿T- Te encuentras bien? – Sentí su dedo índice rozar mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Estás llorando?- Su máscara se mostraba preocupada… _Pero, tú, extraño ser, estás angustiado, no te importo_…

Quise hablar, expresarle mis inquietudes, pero sólo quité su mano de mi cara con un delicado movimiento brusco. Qué idiota soy. Me levanté y corrí al baño… Más idiota que nunca.

Mis dedos se entrelazaron con mis cabellos tironeándolos con violencia, me mordí el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, como castigo, por no dejar fluir mis palabras, no me importaba nada. A mi mente sólo venían recuerdos que hacían desear mi partida al más allá: _"Feliciano, cuando crezcas cásate conmigo….¿Por qué no eres tan lindo como Feli-chan?... ¡Tú, vago, otra vez mojaste la cama!... ¿Por qué me tratas así, Romano?"_

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me trajeron de vuelta al presente. En mi mente, aún repercutía como un eterno eco aquella cuestión que en marcadas ocasiones solías repetirme: _"¿Por qué me tratas así, Romano?"._ Los golpecitos volvieron a sonar_…¿Por qué te trato así? Porque te tengo miedo…. ¿Por qué te tengo miedo, si nunca me has hecho nada malo?, es porque tu mirada oculta una personalidad que nadie jamás hubiera imaginado. ¿Fui yo? ¿Soy yo el que te pone mal, Antonio?_

De pronto, sentí un violento golpe que me hizo caer el suelo.

-¡Aah! ¡Romano! L- Lo siento, no creí que estabas al lado de la puerta… Venga que te ayudo a ponerte de pie… -

-No. Déjame…- Mi voz se ocultó detrás de una cascada salada que fluía por mis mejillas. No entiendo, odio esta sensación. Tengo miedo. Quiero irme. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a sacudirse involuntariamente y sólo logré gritar, también, involuntariamente. Nervios y tensión.

-Ay, Dios. –Su voz fingía preocupación.- ¡Otra vez la maldita enfermedad! ¡Baila, Romano, baila! ¡Como cuando eras niño, baila! – Al oír eso me quise matar…

- ¡Te estás burlando de mí, idiota!¡¿Qué te pasa? – No era un buen momento para realizar LA pregunta… Mis dedos comenzaron a rasguñarme el rostro, sin importar nada, el dolor de mis uñas clavándose en la piel me distraía.

-¡Ro-Romano! ¡¿Qué haces? – _No_ _finjas más, Antonio. Mis mejillas arden, la sangre se mezcla con las lágrimas, y mi cuerpo no puede parar de temblar… No puede… Aunque me abraces, Antonio, es tarde… _

-¡Romano! Dios mío, Romano tranquilízate, ¡mírame a los ojos! ¡Romano!-.

¿Por qué tuve que cerrar los ojos en ese momento? Un monstruo se me apareció en la mente, era Antonio en su verdadera forma: Un hombre cruel, soberbio e hipócrita, escupiéndome todo el odio, deseando mi muerte, la suya y la de muchos otros. Grité, grité muy fuerte y traté de librarme de ese pensamiento, mi cuerpo se sacudía cada vez más, pero de pronto cesó…

* * *

Sentí una paz interior muy agradable, como una brisa en primavera…

Algo cálido me cubría, mis ojos seguían cerrados y mi cuerpo ya no temblaba… Tampoco se movía… Tampoco sentía. Era como un gran vapor…

-Romano… Lo siento.- Lo oí susurrar… Pero no logré moverme… -Hice que te desmayaras, Romano… Por favor… Despierta… Despierta….- Lo oí llorar y sentí su cálido cuerpo aferrándose al mío, cubriéndolo.

-Y-Yo sólo quería ayudarte… Soy tan inútil… No me estaba burlando de ti…- Su voz quebró y un mar de llanto nos inundó a los dos- Es que… Es que me pasan demasiadas cosas… Muchas guerras, peleas, rencores, odios… Estar contigo me hace muy bien, Romano… Te necesito más que nada en este mundo… ¡Te quiero! No me dejes… Gracias a ti todavía sigo vivo… - Su mano acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad… Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos.

-Te…tengo miedo.-Atiné a pronunciar entre sollozos. Me sentí una niña llorando así… De la vergüenza oculté mi rostro en su pecho.

-No temas, no voy a lastimar a quien amo…- Esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría… mis piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente… No sé si era miedo o emoción… O ambas cosas… Sentí su mano encontrarse con mi mentón, obligándome a levantar el rostro, para cruzarme con aquellos ojos verdes, que ahora me obsequiaban una mirada serena… _Debo hablar ahora o nunca._

-Te vi… Te vi muy mal… Tus ojos… Hay mucha angustia… Algo… y yo… y tu…en… eh… con cara de… ¡Idiota!- Bajé la mirada y sentí calor en mis mejillas… Me sonrojé. No entiendo…¿Por qué no puedo hablar claramente? Es algo muy frustrante…

-Sí, Romano, aunque no lo parezca, estoy solo… Tú eres el único que me comprende, siempre me hice el idiota para no generar conflictos, pero sé que me entiendes…. Es eso lo que me pasa… Siento haberte asustado, pero no soy muy bueno a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos… Es que a veces estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no soy yo… No me tengas miedo.

-…- Sólo pude asentir en silencio, sin quitar la mirada de la suya. De repente noté que aquél "monstruo" ya no me asustaba tanto… Lo veía con más claridad y no me desagradaba del todo. Me estaba pidiendo ayuda.

- Ahora que te dije que lo que me pasa ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

-¡Estúpido!- Inflé las mejillas y le regalé otro cabezazo con amor. Una vez que se repuso, le robé un beso ligero y salí corriendo.

-¡Aah! Romano, así no vale –Riéndose corría detrás de mí… Encontré muy divertida esta persecución.- ¡Era yo el que debía besarte!

Me siento tan idiota… Frené y me paré frente a él esperando ese beso.

-Oye… ¿Por qué ya no corres?- _(No puede ser tan estúpido)_

-Idiota… Ya sabes…- Le dije mientras con timidez señalaba mis labios. Me sonrió dulcemente, cerré los ojos y la esperada sensación llegó. Cálida, me invadió al sentir esa muestra de cariño… Aún tenía miedo, pero me estaba mucho más tranquilo… _Creo que puedo confiar en Antonio_…

Aquel beso no vino solo, los brazos de Antonio jugaban con mi espalda, me estremecían haciéndome leves cosquillas que disfruté más que nada, aunque me cueste admitirlo… Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me hundí más en aquel océano de sentimientos. Como una corriente de agua tropical, todo fue tomando forma y cambiando el color… Escuché la risa de Antonio entre beso y besito. Yo simplemente estaba entregado al destino, a su destino… Sonreí, reí, suspiré… me sentí muy relajado… En algún momento, las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaron suavemente, como un juego de niños, antes de unir nuevamente nuestros labios…  
_Ojalá nunca se termine esto… Es como vivir un sueño…_

**Fin**

Disculpen este final tan "Fluff" XD, aún así, espero que les haya gustado :D Es mi tercer fic de Hetalia y el primero que hago de esta parejita ^_^.**  
**


End file.
